Volatile memory devices such as such as Dual Data Rate (DDR) Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR SDRAM) exhibit asymmetric power consumption when data value is logic zero, as opposed to a logic one. More particularly, most DDR SDRAM memory consumes different power values when writing, reading, refreshing, activating and pre-charging a logic one (1) in memory than logic zero (0). Accordingly, techniques to manage volatile memory devices may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.